1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for supporting elongated structures and more specifically to devices for insulating and anchoring pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of various types of facilities such as nuclear power plants, oil refineries, petro chemical plants, fossil fuel plants and pulp and paper plants, pipes are used to carry high and low temperature gases and liquids, e.g. steam or chilled water. In the construction of certain types of plants such as nuclear power plants, these pipes are subject to certain seismic requirements promulgated by governmental agencies to ensure that the pipes will remain intact during possible natural disasters, such as earthquakes. As is well documented in the State of California, failure to meet such seismic requirements for earthquake conditions can delay the opening of nuclear power plants for months causing tremendous cost over runs as well as other problems. For these and other reasons, it is often desirable to anchor pipes such that no axial, lateral or vertical movement of the pipe is possible at a fixed point.
Additionally, the marked increase in energy costs has caused end users of the aforementioned facilities to consider carefully their energy requirements before building a pipe line. Construction of pipe lines in the industries mentioned herein typically involves the use of many pipe supports. These pipe supports are a primary focal point of energy conservation because of the heat loss at each support. If the pipe support is not insulated, energy costs are greatly increased. For example, if fluid in the pipe is nine hundred degrees Fahrenheit (900.degree. F.) a typical T-clamp support would be at seven hundred degrees Fahrenheit (700.degree. F.). As can be appreciated, large amounts of energy are wasted heating the support. Such energy losses are further magnified by environmental conditions such as cold temperatures and wind factors. Thus, in addition to the requirement that a pipe support firmly anchors the pipe to a fixed point, it is also desirable that the anchoring apparatus be insulated so as to prevent heating or cooling of the anchoring apparatus.
In addition, under humid conditions, pipes handling chilled water are subject to condensation sweating with resultant damage to the pipe insulation as well as to the building and/or equipment adjacent to the pipe.
As a solution to the insulation problem, an insulating pipe support was disclosed in McClellan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,088 (hereinafter "McClellan '088"). The McClellan '088 pipe support includes the use of alternating inserts, of insulating material and insulating load bearing material and is designed primarily for use with small diameter pipes.
Another patent, McClellan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,478 (hereinafter "McClellan '478"), discloses an apparatus for providing insulating pipe support to large diameter pipes. An additional feature of McClellan '478 is the presence of a hollowed based structure having a surface which mates with the rack surface on which the pipe support rested. This hollowed base surface is designed to provide the minimum amount of friction contact between the base and rack surface thereby allowing longitudinal pipe movement in response to expansion of the pipe caused by heating or cooling.
None of the prior art devices utilized for supporting and insulating pipes address the problem of restraining axial, lateral and vertical pipe movement.